Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus that displays objects around an antenna captured by radio waves that are transmitted and received by the antenna, along with a data processing apparatus and a data processing method used with the radar apparatus.
Background Information
In a radar apparatus, in general, an object (ships at sea, buoys, terrain and structures on land, etc.) is detected by capturing the reflected radio waves that are emitted, and the detected object is displayed on a display. For this reason, the antenna transmits a beam of pulsed radio waves (a radar transmission signal) having a sharp directivity; at the same time, the antenna receives the reflected waves from objects that are in the periphery. The transmission beam that is transmitted from the antenna has a prescribed beam width. The antenna rotates on a horizontal plane and repeats the transmission and reception. In this way, in a radar apparatus that is mounted on a ship, when the antenna rotates and changes the azimuth to and from which radio waves are transmitted and received to capture objects in the periphery, since the beam width has an angle, when trying to display a ship that is sailing at a relative distance with an appropriate resolution, the display of small yachts and boats that are relatively near becomes small and difficult to see.
Therefore, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4,413,585) discloses a technology that enlarges the images that are close to the antenna while inhibiting the resolution of the images that are far from the antenna from decreasing by enlarging the sensed image data detected by the radar apparatus in the two-dimensional direction.